


Кошки-мышки

by Malahit



Series: Кошки-мышки [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретились как-то Бэтмен и Женщина-кошка... или не женщина?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: по мотивам комиксов студии DC; написано на J2-AU-фест 2013 (команда комиксов). А еще автор вдохновлялся Бертоновским Бэтменом, и, по-моему, это очень заметно))

В кои-то веки это была всего лишь прогулка по крышам, как выразился однажды Джулиан, и всего лишь обыкновенный воришка. Ладно, весьма талантливый воришка, учитывая, что он спер золотого феникса у самого Джеффри Моргана. Банкир охранял свою птичку как зеницу ока, острые на язык зубоскалили, что он с ней даже спал в обнимку, - за спиной, конечно же, сказать такое Моргану в лицо рискнул бы разве что самоубийца с извращенно-мазохистскими наклонностями.  
На Дженсена иногда находила охота патрулировать улицы, не дожидаясь знака. Ловить обычных преступников, а не очередных костюмированных психов, и защищать абсолютно конкретных людей, а не весь Готэм сразу. Комиссар Бивер неизменно ворчал, что он отнимает хлеб у полиции, а Джулиан смотрел укоризненно, как и всегда, когда Дженсен, по его мнению, вел себя, как мальчишка. И хоть выражение лица дворецкого оставалось таким же безукоризненно вежливым и почтительным, Дженсену казалось, что над его головой сияет неоновая надпись: «Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы целое домой возвращалось».  
Сам же Дженсен считал такие прогулки гораздо полезнее тренировок в спортзале – и не только для себя самого, но и для Готэма. В конце концов, кто-то же должен спасать этот мир от преступности, пока полиция хлопает ушами. В данный конкретный момент Дженсен – то есть, конечно же, Бэтмен – намеревался спасти одного не самого бедного и мирного гражданина от участи быть позорно обокраденным. Не дама в беде, увы, но спасители жертв не выбирают.  
Воришка оказался шустрым парнем: петляя, как заяц, он быстро выбрался из центра города в район победнее. Довольно плотная застройка здесь давала преимущества ловкачам, знающим эти подворотни, как свои пять пальцев, - а под это описание подходили процентов семьдесят готэмских преступников. Парень не замедлил это подтвердить, убравшись с улиц на крыши. Легко перепрыгивая с одной на другую, воришка мог бы в считанные минуты отделаться от полиции и даже моргановской охраны, если бы те его действительно преследовали, но для Бэтмена открытое и свободное от зевак пространство крыш являлось идеальным местом для легкой разминки.  
Дженсен спикировал едва не перед самым носом незадачливого воришки, отчего тот вскрикнул и чуть не навернулся, шарахнувшись в сторону. Не теряя времени, Дженсен врезал парню под дых и от души приложил хуком справа, отправив в недолгий полет на пару метров. Нокаутированный с двух ударов парень подозрительно не подавал признаков жизни. Кажется, Дженсен успел отвыкнуть от хлипких и пугливых обыкновенных преступников.  
Молясь про себя, чтобы парень отделался сотрясением или, на крайний случай, сломанной челюстью, Дженсен уже шагнул было к нему, когда сзади раздался щелчок. Что-то с силой захлестнуло обе ноги и резко дернуло назад. Дженсен еле успел среагировать и смягчить падение, чудом не пропахав клювом маски бетонную плиту перекрытия. А следом его со всей дури припечатало к поверхности чем-то тяжелым. Дженсен задушено крякнул и порадовался, что выбрал сегодня укрепленный костюм, - это наверняка спасло его ребра от парочки-другой переломов. И как только это – чем или кем бы оно ни было – умудрялось при таком весе двигаться почти бесшумно?  
\- И что тут у нас? – раздался сверху приятный мужской голос, и перед носом сумевшего, наконец, повернуть голову Дженсена очутилась затянутая в черную кожу когтистая рука. – Мышка.  
Маска шевельнулась, задевая кожу. Кажется, его только что дернули за ухо. Вконец распоясались.  
А между тем, нежданный гость поерзал, явно устраиваясь поудобнее, и улегся на Дженсена целиком, уткнувшись острым подбородком в плечо.  
\- Мышка, едва не утащившая у кошки птичку, - задумчиво протянул незнакомец, барабаня по крыше металлическими когтями, - а это, между прочим, моя добыча, - и совсем нелогично закончил: - а ты удобный.  
Эй, он Бэтмен, а не подушка! В маске скосить глаза и посмотреть, что за псих на него свалился, не представлялось возможным, и Дженсен уперся ладонями и рывком отжался, сбрасывая с себя тяжелое тело. И тут же откатился в сторону, уворачиваясь от когтей обиженно шипящего «тела».  
Дженсен вскочил в стойку и внимательно оглядел тоже поднявшегося парня – в этом сомнений не осталось: черная кожа обтягивала фигуру незнакомца с ног до головы. Весьма симпатичную фигуру, кстати. С плеча живописно свисала рукоять обмотанного вокруг торса кнута - вот чему Дженсен был обязан своей внезапной встречей с крышей. Лицо незнакомца скрывала маска, немного напоминавшая маску Бэтмена, даже уши имелись в наличии, только походили больше на кошачьи. В этом костюме парень смахивал скорее на завсегдатая БДСМ-клуба, чем на суперзлодея. Впрочем, справедливости ради, не Дженсену ему об этом говорить.  
\- Ты кто вообще?  
\- Я кот, - парень склонил голову набок и, казалось, задумался. - Звучит, правда, как-то скучновато… Точно! Если ты Бэтмен, то я буду Кэтмен. Так гораздо лучше, а?  
Не поняв, серьезно ли этот странный «кот» спрашивал его мнение, или просто разговаривал сам с собой, Дженсен решил не отвечать. Еще не хватало раздавать имена преступникам. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя видение газетных заголовков в духе «Бэтмен – крестный отец неуловимого вора-кота».  
\- И что тебе тут нужно?  
Кажется, это был неправильный вопрос, потому что парень будто вспомнил, зачем вообще сюда заявился, и весь подобрался. В самом деле, как кот перед атакой. Только что задницей не повилял, неожиданно подумал Дженсен.  
\- Мне нужна моя птичка.  
И резко метнулся – но не на него, как ожидал Дженсен, а к успевшему очнуться и теперь пытавшемуся незаметно уползти воришке. Мгновение – и тот опять в отключке, а золотая статуэтка - в руке Кэтмена. Дженсен рванул было за ним, но тот сиганул с крыши и словно растворился в воздухе, попрощавшись отчетливо-издевательским «мяу».

 

Пеллегрино Джаред снял совершенно случайно. То есть сам-то финансовый король всея Готэма думал, что это он тут снимал, но кто Джаред такой, чтобы запрещать великим мира сего заблуждаться. А вот то, что Марк пригласил его не куда-нибудь, а на благотворительный вечер, организованный самим Эклзом и его фондом, стало приятным сюрпризом. Помимо того, что этот банкет - прямо-таки кормушка с деликатесами, Джареду было ужасно интересно просто побывать на сборище городской элиты. С его-то происхождением на такие мероприятия светило пробраться разве что обманом - и то, если удача улыбнется. Или вот так, вовремя попавшись на глаза какой-нибудь не в меру эпатажной личности.  
Но заявиться на такой вечер даже в лучших джаредовых шмотках было все равно, что написать на лбу «уличная шлюха», поэтому наряд Джареду без вопросов обеспечивал Марк. Эпатаж эпатажем, а настолько пасть в глазах общества не мог себе позволить даже Пеллегрино. Стойко выдержав превратившуюся в дефиле со стриптизом примерку, Джаред даже остался доволен результатом.  
Огромное здание «Эклз Энтерпрайз» вблизи впечатляло еще больше, чем издалека. Джаред мельком полюбовался смесью готики и урбанизма в архитектуре небоскреба, больше оценивая возможные пути отступления - скорее машинально, чем реально надеясь смыться сквозь такую систему охраны, если припечет. Внутри здание уже не подавляло присущим всему центру Готэма готическим величием, зато едва заметные даже наметанному глазу камеры и датчики так и подбивали проверить свои умения и пощекотать нервишки. Чтобы отвлечься от так не вовремя напомнившего о себе шила в одном месте, Джаред с любопытством разглядывал разодетое высшее общество, да и когда еще удастся подобраться так близко. Общество тоже не осталось равнодушным - по крайней мере, некоторые его представители - а это уже обещало неплохой улов.  
Марк расточал улыбки направо и налево, разливая мед и яд в пропорции один к двум, но то ли никто из его собеседников этого не замечал, то ли давно выработали иммунитет. А стоило рядом появиться главному лицу этого вечера, концентрация того и другого в голосе Пеллегрино просто зашкалила.  
\- Марк, - приветственно кивнул Эклз и пожал Пеллегрино руку, окинув Джареда внимательным взглядом. - Решил сменить партнерш на партнеров?  
Джаред бы, может, и поверил в это высокомерное презрение к древнейшей профессии, если бы не поймал еще один, брошенный исподтишка и уже более заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Не смог удержаться, - осклабился Марк. - Такое тело.  
Джаред мысленно ухмыльнулся: еще ни один толстосум не уходил от него с полным кошельком. Хотя, пожалуй, для Дженсена Эклза он бы сделал исключение. И, может даже, вместе с кошельком оставил бы номер телефона.

 

Темное пятно на мрачной стене дома могло быть чем угодно. Особенно если на улице ночь, и фонари зажглись, дай бог, через один. Вывешенный на окно сушиться ковер, рекламный щит, высунувшийся поглазеть на темные улицы хозяин квартиры, просто тень, в конце концов. Вот только Дженсен слишком хорошо знал Готэм и менталитет местных жителей. Случаях в трех из семи это оказывался очередной домушник, еще в двух - труп. Оставшиеся два честно делили между собой мертвецки пьяные жильцы и, как это ни странно, действительно ковры. Поэтому Дженсен всегда предпочитал подстраховаться и проверить. Тем более, что ему как раз следовало испытать новое снаряжение в реальных условиях.  
Дженсен обошел дом, чтобы не засветиться: а ну как действительно пьянь - еще вывалится с перепугу. А если все-таки домушник, не стоило давать ему шанс себя заметить и сбежать. Якорь тихо взлетел вверх, сопровождаемый шорохом разматываемого троса, и с едва слышным металлическим звоном обмотался вокруг поручня на крыше. Новая обтекаемая форма создавала заметно меньше шума. Дженсен дернул за трос, проверяя, и нажал на смотку, взмыв в воздух. Оказавшись на крыше, он не стал отцеплять якорь: длины троса вполне хватало, чтобы спуститься с противоположной стороны.  
Увиденная картина определенно стоила всех этих предосторожностей, как и усилий, затраченных на ловлю собственной челюсти, водворенной на место откуда-то из района колен. Из окна седьмого этажа торчала чья-то задница. Небольшая, крепкая, плотно затянутая в блестящую черную кожу - и просто неприлично соблазнительная. К заднице прилагались умопомрачительно длинные ноги, закованные в черные сапоги на небольшом широком каблуке. Набойки остро поблескивали, намекая, что близкое знакомство с ними запомнится надолго. И вся эта живописная скульптура не просто болталась в окошке, как застрявший в заборе котяра, а вполне устойчиво упиралась носками сапог в небольшой выступ в стене. Похоже, кое-кто неплохо наловчился лазить по стенам.  
Наверняка определить принадлежность филейной части мешала наполовину опущенная оконная рама и плотные шторы, надежно спрятавшие от посторонних глаз происходящее в помещении, но Дженсен уже итак догадывался, с кем ему опять довелось пересечься на кривых готэмских дорожках. И он весьма и весьма жаждал реванша, тем более, что на этот раз оказался в куда более выигрышной позиции.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Дженсен перехватил трос поудобнее, уперся ногами в стену, дабы не смазать движение без опоры, размахнулся - и звонко приложил ладонью по выставленной заднице. Задница совсем по-девчачьи взвизгнула и, громко матерясь и махая ногами - Дженсен едва успел увернуться, спасая самое ценное от встречи в запримеченными каблуками, - с грохотом ввалилась в комнату. То есть, визжала и материлась, логично предположить, совсем не задница, но все, что выше пояса, было надежно сокрыто шторой.  
А Дженсен подумал, что если он еще хоть раз мысленно - особенно мысленно - скажет слово «задница», придется сходить на прием к психотерапевту: это уже подозрительно смахивает на какую-то нездоровую зацикленность.  
Додумать мысль об ужасных последствиях такой зацикленности на, между прочим, вражеской заднице - вот черт, давно мы с вами не общались, доктор Коллинз, - Дженсен не успел: за шторой зашипело, и он рефлекторно вдавил кнопку смотки троса до упора. И уже уносясь на безопасное расстояние, наблюдал, как острые когти пропороли злополучную ткань и схватили воздух ровнехонько в том месте, где находилось бы то самое чудом спасенное ценное.

 

Выбираться в роскошно-мрачный центр Готэма не по делу - не вполне законному делу - Джаред не любил. В обычной одежде он чувствовал себя здесь неуютно и до противного беззащитно, несмотря на то что вовсе не костюм придавал ему сил. Но выбираться приходилось, как минимум, за нормальными лекарствами: аптекам Ист Энда Джаред категорически не доверял, когда речь заходила о собственном здоровье или здоровье Чада.  
С Чадом Джаред познакомился сразу, как перебрался в Ист Энд после приюта. И первым делом они расквасили друг другу носы, потому что у Мюррея уже тогда язык был в несколько раз длиннее, чем чувство самосохранения. И до сих пор Чаду регулярно перепадали парочка-другая зуботычин от, по его собственному выражению, «не обремененных чувством юмора и самокритичностью идиотов». Конечно, он уже не был тощим вечно недоедающим пацаном и в честном бою мог постоять за себя, но где Ист Энд, и где честные бои. Джаред до сих пор иногда ловил себя на том, что относится к Чаду как к младшему брату, а тот, когда не возмущался такой несправедливостью, вовсю этим пользовался.  
Еще одним поводом, в противоположность первому – радостным, выбраться в центр был День рождения Чада. Джаред бы с гораздо большим удовольствием распотрошил в честь этой даты какой-нибудь хорошо охраняемый винный погреб или даже грабанул центральный банк, но единственной вещью в мире, приводившей Чада в совершенно невменяемый восторг, были пирожные, которые продавались только в одной кофейне в Готэме. И, как назло, она располагалась в самом историческом центре, да еще и по соседству с главным офисом корпорации Марка Пеллегрино. Было бы несколько неловко столкнуться после того, как Джаред обчистил его любимый сейф.  
Но, к счастью, в кофейне оказалось малолюдно – и никаких признаков Пеллегрино или прочих представителей местной элиты. Только несколько тихих парочек, чопорная дама с двумя детьми и Саманта Феррис – хозяйка собственной персоной. Пахло хорошим кофе, корицей и апельсинами. Джареду неизменно хотелось утащить здешний запах с собой в вонючие, но родные подворотни бедных районов.  
Саманта, похоже, обладала феноменальной памятью на лица: стоило Джареду подойти к прилавку, как она скрылась за кухонной дверью и вскоре вернулась, неся перевязанную тесьмой песочно-желтую коробку. Джаред выложил на прилавок наличку, вырученную за стащенное пару недель назад колье. То самое, что он искал, когда заработал нехилый синячище на мягком месте от одной летучей мыши – переростка, который называл себя супергероем, а на деле оказался тем еще извращенцем. В очередной раз позабыв о пострадавшем месте и плюхнувшись на диван с высоты собственного роста, Джаред в приступе злости продал несчастное украшение, хотя сначала зачем-то хотел оставить побрякушку себе. На память о моральном падении Бэтмена, не иначе. Зато теперь у них еще какое-то время не будет проблем с деньгами.  
Подхватив коробку и поблагодарив Саманту, Джаред повернулся к двери и нос к носу столкнулся с Дженсеном Эклзом. Вот уж кого он увидеть не ожидал совсем.  
\- Добрый день, - Эклз был не просто вежлив, а удивительно доброжелателен. – А вы, кажется, Джаред, спутник Марка.  
\- У вас хорошая память на лица, мистер Эклз.  
\- Вы не похожи на мальчика из эскорт-агентства. И зовите меня Дженсен.  
\- А вы не похожи на того, кто добровольно пожмет руку Марку Пеллегрино. Дженсен.  
Тот улыбнулся и неожиданно предложил угостить кофе. Что заставило Джареда согласиться, он бы и сам не сказал. Полчаса пролетели… познавательно. Кто бы мог подумать, что миллиардер, кутила и любимец женщин на самом деле спокойный, серьезный и приятный в общении парень, хоть и до смешного правильный в некоторых вопросах.  
\- Не хотите ли прогуляться, сегодня отличная погода? – спросил Дженсен, когда Джаред отставил чашку и подхватил коробку.  
\- Не в этот раз, Дженсен, - улыбнулся тот и постучал пальцем по картону, - эти штуки надо есть свежими.  
\- Тогда, может быть, поужинате со мной как-нибудь?  
\- Почему бы и нет.  
Надо же, похоже, этот правильный парень еще и не только по женщинам.

 

Этот странный мужчина с акцентом – англичанин, заметил Джулиан, - называл себя Кроули, преследовал непонятные пока цели, но набирал последователей с бешеной скоростью. Бледные лица с черными глазами и звериная преданность. Они считали себя демонами, а Кроули – своим королем. Джулиан предположил секту, практикующую гипноз и проводящую какие-то странные подпольные эксперименты. Первый пойманный живым «демон» бредил каким-то черным дымом и орал, как резаный, когда на него вылили ведро «святой» воды. Хотя вода-то как раз была самой обычной, из-под крана.  
Новые психи быстро перестали быть тихими, они сеяли хаос на улицах Готэма не хуже банды циркачей или Джокера. Под шумок начали пропадать люди, почти незаметно среди умело посеянной паники. Некоторые потом возвращались такими же черноглазыми, а некоторые не возвращались вовсе. И теперь Дженсен прекрасно понимал, почему. Лежащие на столах тела уже мало походили на людей – кто бы ни сделал это с ними, он был настоящим мясником.  
\- Я вижу, ты оценил искусство резьбы по человеческому телу, человек – летучая мышь, - раздалось от двери, и Кроули вошел в тускло освещенную комнату. – Знал, что тебе понравится.  
\- Так все это с ними – сделал ты?  
\- Конечно же я. Разве можно доверить такую тонкую работу жалким низшим демонам? Впрочем, все эти люди оказались бесполезны.  
\- Зачем ты все это делаешь?  
\- Знаешь ли ты, какой силой обладает человеческая душа? Это огромный источник мощи! Нужно ее только достать. Но обычные люди так слабы, они все умерли раньше, чем у меня что-то получилось. И я подумал, в этом городе есть кое-кто, кто сильнее обычных людей, кто может дать мне то, что мне нужно. И это ты.  
Свет в комнате вспыхнул неожиданно ярко, и, оглядевшись, Дженсен увидел, как из нескольких дверей начали выходить «демоны», все прибывая и прибывая. Ловушка. Что ж, они с Джулианом предполагали это. Дженсен дернул с пояса несколько гранат с усыпляющим газом и закинул подальше в толпу: стоило обойтись минимальными потерями, возможно, их еще получится вернуть в нормальное состояние. Гранат было немного, но толпу они проредили неплохо. Теперь главное было не дать взять себя в кольцо, и Дженсен расшвыривал бумеранги и раздавал удары, крутясь, как уж на сковородке. И все же преимущество по-прежнему было не на его стороне.  
Даже в пылу драки свист хлыста показался оглушительным. Кроули рвануло назад, и все замерли, будто примерзшие к месту. И только Кэтмену не было никакого дела до разыгравшейся сцены, он спокойно подошел к оглушенному мужчине на полу и приставил к его горлу каблук.  
\- Это моя мышка. И мы с ней еще не доиграли.  
Каблук вошел в горло Кроули с противным чавканьем и хрустом, и «демоны» отмерли, как по команде рванув к новой цели. Вот только Кэтмен явно не собирался их жалеть, орудуя кнутом в полную силу.  
\- Осторожнее, ты же можешь их убить! – крикнул Дженсен. - Они еще могут прийти в себя!  
\- Не все такие правильные мальчики, как ты! – огрызнулся Кэтмен, но силу ударов все же поумерил.  
Впрочем, противников оставалось все меньше и меньше, пока последний мужчина не рухнул носом в пол, вздернутый за ногу кнутом. Комната напоминала бы поле боя, если бы всю трагическую атмосферу побоища не сносило хоровым храпом тех, кто попал под действие газа.  
Дженсен подошел к поверженному Кроули и, поморщившись от неприятного зрелища, обшарил внутренние карманы пиджака, не особо, впрочем, надеясь найти что-то интересное. Единственным уловом оказались несколько старых визиток.  
\- Марк Шеппард, доктор биологических наук, Кембридж.  
\- Ха, еще один безумный Марк, - хмыкнул Кэтмен и вдруг прислушался.  
Издалека доносился вой полицейских сирен. Похоже, время вышло, и Джулиан выполнил свою часть плана.  
\- Скоро сюда съедется половина полиции Готэма, - предупредил Дженсен.  
Цепкая когтистая рука притянула его за плащ, а потом Кэтмен ухмыльнулся и по-кошачьи лизнул Дженсена в губы.  
\- Еще увидимся, мышка, - Кэтмен отпустил его и двинулся к одному из выходов, лавируя между бессознательными телами. – И имей в виду, я очень, очень расстроюсь, если ты помрешь раньше, чем мне станет с тобой скучно.

Конец


End file.
